


Hunter's Gala - Kite x Reader

by snailsrunningontails



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Consent, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Mouth-Fucking, Pegging, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailsrunningontails/pseuds/snailsrunningontails





	Hunter's Gala - Kite x Reader

Author POV:

Stepping out of the car, and entering the Hunter's Gala was a lot more nerve-wracking than you expected. Your flowy golden and white dress streaming out of the car and cascading behind you. The bright lights of York New City always hurt your eyes, but tonight they felt different, they felt, magical. They may be blinding but they were always effervescent. 

Ever since you were a child you aspired to be a hunter, attend these galas, and meet all the famous hunters, Ging Freecs, Bisky, and Kite. Especially Kite. Ever since you saw him at a mission you were entranced by him. You only saw him for a matter of minutes, but that was enough. He didn't know you were there, of course, your job was to keep a watch on the base and he happened to be there. Luckily the whole time you got to. stalk.. him, but that was the best part. 

Walking into the large ballroom was like seeing the sunset for the first time, it was breathtaking. The color set was olive, and cream, and gold. The tables had white cloth draped over them, filled with guests at every chair. The piano concerto playing in the back as you gaped at the sight, jaw on the floor from the beauty it radiated.

"Truly beautiful, isn't it?" A voice spoke to you.

"Yes, yes it is... OH"

There he was, Kite, in a maroon suit with his signature hair. Even dressed up he didn't change his hairdo, although, he did lose the blue hat, which just showed his long flowing hair, blowing in the nonexistent wind like some sort of greek god.

"I'm sorry darling, did I startle you?" He asked. 

Your face went red.. 'darling?' you thought. Although the mess of blushing and embarrassment quite obvious on your face, Kite didn't seem to notice, simply staring at the orchestra in front of you two.

"Anyways, what I meant to say is you look absolutely ravishing and I am asking you to dance with me," he says 

'How... blunt' you thought to yourself. You always suspected him to be straightforward, but not this much.

"Why of course, but if I'm so 'ravishing'.. as you say.. then maybe you would like us in a more-" 

you heighten yourself to his ear and whisper

"-private, and secluded area,"

Now it was Kite's turn to become red, which he did. And you noticed and smirked, knowing what you said made him go crazy. You grab his hand and lead him to the dance floor, and place his hand on your waist and the other in your right hand. You place your hand in his and put your arm around his shoulder.

Kite finally analyzes the situation fully and has an idea. He pulls you closer so that you are basically incomplete contact. You both look straight in the eyes and smile. Your attraction to him was growing quickly. he spins you around with him as the music plays around you two. It was truly a scene from a movie at that moment.

As you both are spinning and waltzing Kite is looking straight at you and only you, smiling sometimes seductively, sometimes not. He runs his hand up your back, causing you to shiver at his cold touch. 

He leans into your ear and says 

"I think it's time we make this private, what do you say?"

You realize what he means and quickly nod, you grab his hand and lead him off into a private room in the large building. He slowly shuts the door and walks his way over to you, backing you up against a wall. He places his hand on your cheek and kisses you, starting slowly, and small, and soon becoming more aggressive. He then adds his tongue and starts to grind himself against you, grinding his clothed cock against you to add some friction, earning a groan out of him and a small whimper out of you.

You decide to get on your knees and suck him off. You very very slowly remove his belt, as to make him impatient. You look back up at him with an innocent look, making him blush. You grab his cock with both hands and begin to move your hands up and down it. You lick the tip and he begins to moan and breathe heavily. Happy about how you were making him feel, you wrap your lips around his cock and suck him in your mouth and begin to move from the tip to the back. 

"Y/n~ agh" he groans

You continue as he starts to thrust his hips into your mouth. His hips are slowly becoming sloppier and his body is starting to shiver from the pleasure. You take this into account and slow down and remove him from your mouth to tease and humiliate him. 

"For doing what you just did, you will be punished.. severely"

Kite first grabs his belt and ties your hands tight above your head, and removes your clothes completely, and awes at your body. 

"Truly beautiful, Darling"

You blush at his comment, but because of your nerves at this moment, being tied up and all, your blush doesn't show. He then makes the slot machine start to spin. It eventually lands on 14, and a small hand knife appears. He smirks and holds the knife, sharp end facing your chest. He then makes his slot machine dissapear and looks back at you.   


"When I fuck you, if you moan I will move the knife closer, and if you cum, I will move it so close that if you move you will get cut"

You look worried at him and pray to the lord you can hold out. 

He pulls out a condom, rips it with his mouth, and places it on himself. He then lines himself up with you and places himself in, causing you both to groan a small noise from the feeling. He then immediately starts to pound into you, making you start to tear up, surprised by the feeling, and from the pleasure. 

"A-A-Agh" you moan, immediately regretting it, as he shakes his head and moves the knife closer to your neck. You bite your lip, cursing yourself for not restraining your noises, but the pleasure was unbearably great. You can hear him groaning your name repeatedly, and it's like music to your ears. Hearing a man you like, moan your name in pleasure, is like a dream.

You can feel your orgasm building, and nothing is stopping it. 

"Kite I- I'm gonna cum, please let me cum" You begged silently

"What was that?" He asked nonchalantly

"Please let me cum- AGH" You yelled

"Cum for me slut" He says, between moans and groans of your name

The second he says those words you finish, almost instantly. Arching your back and flopping back down on the bed. The loudest moan escapes your lips as you finish, and your walls clamp around him while he's pushing causing him to also finish.

"Augh y/n. Fuck!"

He flops beside you and looks at you 

"Maybe we should get back to the party, we don't want them to think we disappeared, unless, you wanna stick with me for the rest of the night, and later than that"

"That sounds nice, haha"


End file.
